Twelve Days of Daleks: The Oncoming storm
by penguin adventures
Summary: after barely escaping Sherwood The Penguins continue their quest to defeat the Daleks. The Daleks are pulling all the stops pursuing the Penguins thru all of time and space. But something The Doctor thought lost is waiting in the darkness waiting to be detected...
1. Chapter One: The Doctor to the rescue

Middle of the Sherwood Forest

December 23rd 1100

12:00 P.M. London time

(Skipper's POV)

"The Daleks are gaining!" Private said. I sticked my head out the side of the Carriage and shouted, "Make the horses go…" Every single Dalek fired at the same time and the ground under the Carriage exploded leaving a massive crater. The Carriage was utterly destroyed but we miraculously survived. " ** _The Penguins have Survived!"_** The Supreme shouted, " ** _But they will not survive much longer!"_** The Special Weapons Daleks returned and surrounded us the rest of the Daleks joined them as the Dalek flagship appeared overhead. " ** _Maximum Extermination! Obliterate!"_** The Daleks aimed and we all braced ourselves for Obliteration.

But the moment never came and we stood up to find ourselves in the TARDIS. The Twelfth Doctor was at the Controls with a bemused Clara standing nearby. "Where did you land us this time?" She asked. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" I said, "not even a hello?" "How did you get in here?" he asked. "We almost got killed by the Daleks and you ask us how we got in here!" Elsa shouted. "The Daleks," The Doctor replied as the TARDIS doors exploded open. "I thought they couldn't get in thru the doors!" I shouted. " ** _Exterminate!"_** the Supreme said but it was clear that it was stuck.

"So how many Daleks are we looking at…" Clara said. "Well other then the Supreme stuck in the doorway…20 drones, 15 bronze Daleks, twelve Special Weapons, and 1 External," I said. " ** _The Doctor will surrender,"_** the Supreme announced. "well you are currently stuck in the doorway of my TARDIS," The Doctor said, "so it's you who will surrender." The Doctor touched several controls and the Doors closed pushing the Dalek out. The TARDIS dematerialized leaving Sherwood, Nottingham, and several angry daleks behind. "Skipper according this intercepted Daleks message," Kowalski said, "they have just took over Demon's run." "So we have to fight them in The Second Battle of Demon's run," I said. "Next stop Demon's run," The Doctor replied, "again."

(end of Chapter one)


	2. Chapter Two: return to demon's run

Demon's Run, The Asteriod Belt

11:30 A.M Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Elsa see anything?" I asked. "No it's completely empty," She said. "Just what they want you to think," The Doctor said as we entered the main hanger. "So it was here where an army was created to fight you," I said. "The Order of the silence," he replied. "The order of what?" Clara said. "You met them before a shoot off of the Chruch of Silence," he replied, "A sect if you will." "I don't care who ran this base before," I said, "But there are Daleks here."

The Supreme appeared its white shell covered in dirt from our last encounter. " ** _Correct,"_** the Supreme said with a several hundred Daleks behind him, " ** _And you will be exterminated!"_** "You said that like fifty times," Kowalski said. "don't forget whose standing here," Elsa said. " ** _The Snow Queen will stand down! You will drop you're weapons!"_** "You know how Dalek's don't follow non-dalek orders," I said. The Daleks just blankly stared at me, "WE don't follow Dalek Orders!" I fired my Dalek Buster in the nearest eyestalk. " ** _My vision is impared I can not see!"_** Private,Anna, Rico, and Kowalski joined me in blasting Dalek eyestalks. The Doctor helped with his Sonic which didn't do much. Elsa was sending blasts of ice at the eyestalks we missed. " ** _MY Vision is Impared I can not see!"_** was echoed throughout the base.

The blinded Daleks then in confusion started firing at each other. " ** _Stop this at once!"_** the Supreme shouted, " ** _Special Weapons Daleks Finish them!"_** The Special Weapons Daleks were destroyed in the crossfire of the blinded daleks. In confusion the Special Weapons Daleks started destroying their own comrades. Before long the Supreme himself was blinded, " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate"_** I set my buster to its max setting and destroyed the Supreme Dalek. We lowered our guns and found only one Special Weapons Dalek left surrounded by the completely destroyed dalek army. It said one phrase, " ** _Emergency Temporal Shift!"_** and it was gone. Then something started ringing, "Kowalski is that the commucatior?" I asked. "Why…Yes," Kowalski said, "I don't remember giving UNIT our number?" "UNIT?" "Let's see something about get on board the Valiant ASAP," Kowalski said. "I always wanted to get on board the Valiant…" "Back in the TARDIS," The Doctor said clearly angry at the concept of going back to the Military types.

(End of chapter two)


	3. Chapter Three: Helicarriers and Daleks

UNIT Helicarrier Valiant

Command/control/war room

12:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"So this is the Valiant," I said, "wait what gave us authorization to be here?" "well saving all of London from the grips of the Fire Queen might have helped," Kowalski said. "about time they thanked us," Elsa said. "I should have asked who gave us authorization?" "Kate Steward head of UNIT" "Yes we know who you are," I said I said turning to the head of UNIT. "So what now?" Anna asked.

"we just received a transmission from the SHIELD helicarrier," a soldier said, "Daleks are heading in our direction." "Ready the defenses," Kate said, "Scramble the Jets!" "All Fighter Jets are in the air," a voice on the radio said. "So what are we looking at aircraft wise?" I asked. "20 Fighter Jets, 10 stealth bombers, 29 Harrier Jets, 10 tilt-roters, 25 helicopters, and 1 bomber," a corporal replied. "Special aircraft?" I asked. "Just one," he replied, "The Dalek killer." On the runway a epic looking jet was raised from the hanger below. It looked like a stealth bomber but had "D-1" on the wings and massive lasers where you expected machine guns and not a single bomb.

It also had massive afterburners when it took off, "You're pullng all the stops," I said. "You're Superplane has been ordered to land on shield's Helicarrier," Kate said, "one of their quadjets is coming to pick you up…The Doctor will stay here." "Skipper," Kowalski said, "The SHIELD helicarrier makes this one look small also there are rumors that they have a Helicarrier that can carry Helicarriers." "That one must be massive then," I said, "UNIT might have some info on that." "We don't," Kate replied, "SHIELD and UNIT weren't even aware of each others existence until this past October."

"Daleks approaching," another Soldier said. "The quadjet is waiting," the airmarshall announced. "Well we don't want to keep Commander Fury waiting," I said, "I think I'll give him a piece of my mind." "Why is that Skipper?" "For the Mess their Avengers left in my city," I said, "Those Space eels took forever to clear out." We quickly left the command room as The Doctor started yelling at some of the soldiers. We got out on the flight deck but the Quadjet exploded before we could get anywhere near it.

"What's that over their," Anna said. "Kowalski go back in the Command Center," I said, "Tell everyone that The Daleks are attacking SHIELD's helicarrier." "I think they know," Kowalski said putting a handheld radio on speaker. "This is The SHIELD helicarrier we are taking fire," a voice said, "their's too many of them! Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!" A massive explosion rocked the air and the entire crew of the Valiant watched helplessly as the other Helicarrier fell. Kowalski had a pair of binculors, "some of the quadjets managed to escape."

He didn't get to see much else and the entire Daleks fleet appeared around us. The Valiant's aircraft had returned and started firing on the fleet. "Squadaron leader to Valiant Command the ships are protected by some sort of… ** _Unit Forces will surrender or we will activate the Osternhagen Project!"_** How did they get ahold of three Osternhagen keys? Then all the Dalek ships started exploding, " ** _Alert unknown aircraft detec…"_** The Flagship exploded taking all the other ships with it. "Take that Daleks!" Kowalski shouted. the Valiant Exploded our two allies teleporting to safety before everything went dark.


	4. Chapter Four: The planet of darkness

Somewhere on the Atlantic Oceans

Unknown P.M Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Skipper's log," I said, "The UNIT helicarrier Valiant was destroyed after a victory over the Daleks…and we are left adrift on the Atlantic with no food, fresh water, rescue, or land in sight." "Skipper we have Daleks incoming!" Kowalski said. "And a Victory for the Daleks may be near." I concluded. "Skipper," Private yelled, "The North Wind's plane." "Rico!" I said, "Flare me!" there was no need as the bottom of the Jet opened and before long we were inside.

"Where's Parker?" I asked. "That's classified information," Classified replied, "I thought you had help?" "Anna and Elsa returned home," I said, "No more innocent bystanders to endanger at least." "Good," Classified said, "Not many agents can surviving falling from a Helicarrier into the ocean." "You know about that?" I said. "The Daleks may have gotten hold of UNIT's last resort as retaliation for being vanquished from America." "So the resistance worked?" Kowalski said. "it would seem so," Classified said. "did you happen to see strange shaped jets," I asked. "You mean the Quadjets?" Classified said, "we barely escaped detection by SHIELD…barely." "okay North Wind," I said, "what next."

"Well this isn't the traditional jet," Short Fuse said, "this is the only Space Jet in existence." "Space jet?" I said. "with hyper-jump capabilities," Classified said pushing a random button. Everything went white and the ocean air was replaced by a terrible looking planet. "What is that," I said. "We call it the Planet of Darkness," Classified said, "The Daleks seem interested in in." "So now what Agent Classified," I said. "We wait for the Daleks to come to us." "Planet of Darkness?" I said, "why that name?"

"It is believe to be the prison of the bogey man." "Wrong," Kowalski said, "he's trapped in the space between universes." "Strip that from the files," Classified said to Corporal. And then the boosters behind the Space Jet exploded sending us to the snowy planet below. Why do I have a feeling we know the name of this planet already? " ** _The Penguins and the North Wind are crashing into the Planet of Darkness…Trenzelore!"_** Trenzelore…oh no now we're doomed. "What year is this," I said. "That's Classified." "Of course it is," I said as we hit the atmosphere.

(End of Chapter Four)


	5. Chapter Five: Trenzelore

The Planet of Trenzelore 

"So this is the Planet the Doctor feared so much," I said looking around at all the tombstones. "Would you look at that," Classified said pointed to a TARDIS shaped formation. "Kowalski last time I checked the TARDIS was a bit smaller then that," I said. "Well according to The Doctor some of the bigger on the inside leaked to the outside," Kowalski said, "we are basically looking at The Dead TARDIS…the finally resting place of the Doctor." "The fields of Trenzelore," I said, "Give me the creeps…where's the space jet?"

Kowalski had moved to the aircraft, "Well based on the damaged six to nine decades." "Sixty-Nine decades!" Classified and I shouted. "No Six TO Nine decades," Kowalski replied. "We'll all be dead by then!" I shouted. "WE need to get off this planet," Classified said. Just then the TARDIS materialized and the Eleventh Doctor popped out. "Come on we have a galaxy to save," he said, "Geronemo!" "I thought I never hear those words ever again," I said. "What is that supposed to mean?" Clara said. "You know soon enough Impossible Girl," I said. "Skipper we don't know where in this Doctor's timeline we are," Kowalski said. "I have no idea what you just said," Classified replied, "Eva?" Eva was on the sholder of a very confused Corporal, "Sorry sir," she said, "I have no idea." Kowalski turns to them as they enter the TARDIS, "Its…" "Timey-Wimey," The Doctor finished.

"Timey Wimey?" Classified said. "Usually something that involves time," I said, "other then that I don't know." "Daleks incoming!" " ** _The Penguins and North Wind will be Exterminated."_** The Doctor closed the doors with a snap of his fingers and dematerialized the TARDIS. "So where to now?" "One place where we can find help," The Doctor said. "Okay…wait…where?" "It's a surprise." Oh no when it comes to the TARDIS suprises are deadly.

Meanwhile…

" ** _The Penguins have escaped the planet trenzelore,"_** a drone said. " ** _That is of no importance,"_** the supreme replied, " ** _they have failed and the Earth will fall."_** " ** _Alert unknown planet has just been detected,"_** a scientist said, " ** _I am receiving the location now."_** " ** _What is this planet!"_** the supreme demanded. " ** _Planet idenfied…Gallifrey." "Gallifrey has returned to the Universe!"_** " ** _How is this possible explain,"_** the supreme demanded. " ** _That does not matter,"_** The Dalek Time-controller said, " ** _The Timelords must be Exterminated."_** " ** _Exterminate the Timelords Exterminated them all! This time leave no survivors,"_** the Supreme said, " ** _The Time War will began anew! And Gallifrey will become New Skaro"_**

(Narrator POV)

And so it came to past…and Gallifrey rises again. As the Penguins continue to battle the Daleks throught the Universe a massive fleet of Daleks approached the homeworld of the Timelords. Everything The Doctor fought for on Trenzelore will be for nothing as the Time War begans anew. The Daleks quest for the fall of earth will result in their demise. And the demise of the Daleks just may be caused by four flightless birds from the planet of earth….

To Be Continued…


	6. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
